You can't kill me
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: Jace was a child at the age of ten haunted by the things in her past. But what happens when the no longer toddler meet's with a man she recognises? But who doesn't recognise her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title- You can't kill me**

**Description- Jace was a child at the age of ten haunted by the things in her past. She was taken from her parents at the age of two by bad men who took over her father's ship. She was abandoned in Tortuga left to die. But what happens when the no longer toddler meets with a man she recognises.**

"**GET BACK HERE!" the bar tender bellowed as he chased a small girl down the streets of Tortuga. She just smirked and carried on running.**

"**NEVER YOU SCALLYWAG!" she yelled back.**

"**GIVE ME BACK ME MONEY!" the bar tender bellowed. The child juts laughed and carried on running her long leather coat billowing behind her and her pirate boots banging on the path. She had to hold her pirate hat on her head as she ran so's not to have it fly off. She had a blue waistcoat and a white dress shirt. Her trousers were pirate pants. Her belt contained a sword, dagger and a pistol. She was a proper Minnie pirate. As she ran her dread locked black hair flew behind her head just like her coat. Her black eyes were alight with happiness as she turned into the wealthy side of Tortuga where her and her adoptive family lived. **

**But before she could get there she tripped and was grabbed around the back of the neck. She was hauled to her feet and dragged to her house by the bar tender. "Great I'm in deep shit," she mumbled. **

"**Aye. That you are," the bar tender hissed as he knocked on the door. The girl's father answered the door. **

"**Jacinta again?" he asked looking at me disappointed. **

"**Yes. Not only did she steel five bottles of rum and start a fight in my bar between two drunk pirates she took all my money," the bar tender growled and threw the child to the ground. **

"**I did not," the girl replied but the money bags fell out of her coat pockets. "Damn," she muttered. **

"**I apologise. Here is some money for the drinks she stole," her father said. The bar tender nodded and left. The child's father yanked her into the house. "HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY AGAIN!" he screamed. "AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" **

"**ALL YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME?" Jacinta screeched. "ALL YOU DID WAS FEED ME! YOU MADE IT QUITE PLAN YOU DIDN'T WANT ME AROUND! CAN YOU BLAME ME FOR BEING THE WAY I AM?" Jacinta screeched.**

"**Actually I can. You are you parents child I expect. No wonder they abandoned you," the man snorted. Jacinta pointed her sword at his throat. **

"**They didn't abandon me I was kidnapped and left for dead," Jacinta growled. **

"**Then maybe we should have left you," her father immediately regretted what he had said as soon as he had said. Jacinta ran from the room to her room where she threw everything that was worth something into her rucksack. Which included a locket from her parents. A painting of her parents and her when she was a baby on the deck of the Back Pearl. She also packed some extra pistols and swords. Lastly she threw in some bullets and some extra pirate clothes. She then opened her bedroom window and jumped. Although she was on the third floor she landed in a crouch postion without getting so much as a scratch. She got up and ran back to the pirate part of Tortuga. She arrived at a bar that she refused to steal from as she was good friends with the bar tender there and she often bumped into her grandfather. The last living thig she had that was close to her parents at all. **

**When she arrived it was relatively empty except for a group or two of pirates. Jacinta was a little sad that her grandfather still had not returned from England. But it was short lived as she saw another pirate a year or two older then her. Infact he was eighteen but he was like a big brother to Jacinta at times. "Hay Maxie," she whispered.**

"**Oh hay Jacinta," he teased but his teasing stopped when he noticed the rucksack and the sad look on the ten year old's face. "Where are you going?" he asked.**

"**I'm going to find my parents," the child replied. "Come with me?" she asked.**

"**OK. But on one condition." Maxie said.**

"**What?" Jacinta asked.**

"**We wait for a lead," Maxie said.**

"**Deal." Jacinta agreed shaking Maxie's hand. "I'll be back in a sec," Jacnita said.**

"**Where are you going?" Maxie asked.**

"**To talk to Orcland," Jacinta repplied. **

"**OK," Maxie said.**

**Jacinta walked over to the bar and monitored for the bar man to come over. "Hello my little money maker. What have you for me today?" he asked.**

"**Five bottles of Tortuga's finest," Jacinta replied pulling out five bottles of rum form the hidden pockets in her coat. **

"**Well done," Orcland smiled as he handed over a lot of gold. **

"**So anything intresstin happaning?" Jacinta asked glancing around the bar. **

"**Actually there are rumors saying that Jack Sparrow his returning to this port. After killing Blackbeard, finding the fountain of youth and he also got the black pearl back. He is now looking for a crew," Orcland said. Jacinta sat up a little strater.**

"**When?" she asked.**

"**Later today I think," Orcland replied. Jacinta jumped up and ran over to Maxie.**

"**We gotta go," she said.**

"**Why?" Maxie asked.**

"**He's coming to the port," Jacinta said and ran out of the bar towards the port knowing that Maxie was following her. She couldn't belive her luck, she was going to find her family again. **


	2. Sweet lullaby

Black sails bloomed in the distance and Jacinta picked up the pace. Soon she was standing on the deck of the ship with Maxie in a cue of pirates. Finally it was Maxie's turn. "And wha' be your name?" a man that Jacinta realised was Mr Gibbs.

"Maximums Welshfar. But everyone calls me Maxie," Maxie replies.

"How old ya be?" Mr Gibbs asks.

"Eighteen," Maxie said.

"Welcome aboard kid." Mr Gibbs said and Maxie walked off to where the rest of the crew were loitering.

"Name?" Gibbs asks not looking up.

"I'm hurt Gibbs," Jacinta replied. Mr Gibbs looked up and spotted the ten year old. His eyes narrowed.

"Who you be?" he asked.

"Surely you recognise me?" Jacinta asked.

"No," the pirate replied. "How old ye be?" he asked instead.

"Ten," Jacinta replied.

"Cap'ain we got a kid," Gibbs yelled over to the man standing at the wheel. Jacinta's breath caught in her throat. She new that man. She looked exactly like him. The Captain walked down towards them.

"Who you be kid?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"Surely you remember me," the child asked frowning.

"You look familer. Have I threatened you before?" he asked.

"I should hope not," the child replied glaring at the man. Her heart began to ace. _He does't rememeber me. He doen't remember me. _

"_Gibbs throw it back onto land," Jack said as he walked off. Gibbs grabbed Jacinta and started hauling her away._

"_I KNOW WHERE JACINTA IS!" she screeched as a last minute. Jack Sparrow froze._

"_I don't know what you are talking about," he said but everyone could see the tenseness in his shoulders. Gibbs knew who Jacinta was and missed her dearly._

"_Your daughter. She never died. She was left on the port of the wealthy side of Tortuga. She was found by a family who took her in and raised her as their own." Jacinta said. _

"_I don't belive you," Jack snapped turning to look at the child before him._

"_Sleep Bonnie Pirate lassie, while the waves they roll. _

_Sleep Bonnie Pirate lassie, ocean breezes blow._

_Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through riggning sigh._

_The gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate lullaby._

_Storms rise upon the seas as clouds darken up high._

_See the sails begin to stretch as winds fall from the sky._

_Waves roll and toss the ship roughly from side to side._

_Taste the sailt upon your lips from the fury of the tide._

_Grab the hatches, batten down as waves they crest the bow._

_Main sail furl, secure the deck else every man might drown._

_Drop the anchour, ride the storm, and pray with your might._

_Feel thounder clap and racing heart as you struggle for your life._

_Storm doth wayne and fade away as clouds drift off with sighs._

_See on high, the azure hue, of gentle soft blue skies._

_Waves fall and calm goes all, the sea now lightly rolls._

_Taste the tang of sea and sweat, as salt winds gently blow._

_Grasp the ropes and hoist the sails it's back to port your bound._

_The amin sail billowes large and full, soon you'll be on dry ground._

_Weigh the anchor, spin the wheel, this day o'er nature win ._

_Fell spray of sea, the ocean's loss, you're on your way again._

_Sleep my sweet Pirate baby for mummy and daddy love thee._

_Sleep my sweet Pirate baby you're the heart in me._

_Sleep my sweer Pirate baby I shall sing this too you._

_Sleep my sweet pirate baby you are my sweet baby." Jacinta sings the lullabie her real dad had written for her when she was small. Jack looked at the girl._

"_Jace?" he asked in a chocked voice._

"_Always me," Jacinta smiled. He remembered. _


	3. Memories

Later that day Jace was standing in the rigging looking out to sea. She had found out about what had happened between her parents through Mr Gibbs. Although it upset me she understood most of what he was saying to her. She sighed and started humming a Spanish lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was alone with her. Which wasn't very often because she had been much more close with her father. She smiled as she remembered what had happened the day she had admitted that when she was three.

_**Flash back**_

A small two year old girl was running around the deck of the Black Pearl being chased by both her parents. She was laughing and giggling as she ran because she knew she could out run them. I mean come on it wasn't hard. Just then someone swooped down from above and grabbed her. She screamed as they landed in the crows nest. "Hello pritty," a voice said. The small toddler smiled and turned around.

"Hewwo Hectow," she said smiling at one Hector Barbossa.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"I dwon't know what you mwean Hectow," the small toddler said trying to look inocent but the look couldn't be pulled off as she looked to much like her father and he has never been inoccent a day in his life.

"Come on what you do?" he asked again.

"Stole daddys rum," the toddler admitted. Hector began to laugh and howl at the small child's antics.

"Now why you do a thing like tha'?" Hector asked.

"'Cause I wanna be like daddy," the small child replied. Hector's eyebrows rose into his hair line.

"Don't you want to be more like ya mother?" he asked.

"No. I love daddy more," the child admitted.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behinde the toddler. She looked around to see her parents standing there. Her father was trying not to laugh as her mother looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well I love mummy and daddy the same but me get along betew wid daddy," the toddler emended. That did it Jack Sparrow burst out laughing and fell from the rope he was holding onto. Luckely he fell ontop of the piled sails that needed reparing.

"Oh you are for it Jack Sparrow," the toddlers mother had said and chased him all over the ship until he pulled her into a kiss.

_**End of Flashback**_

"_**What you thinking off?" a voice asked starteling her so that she nearly fell off of the rigging. She probouly would have done if an arm hadn't shot out to steady her. "Sorry darlin'," a voice chuckled.**_

"_**Nothing much," Jace replied. **_

"_**Hmm?" Jack asked.**_

"_**I'm not thinking 'bout much," Jace replied.**_

"_**You Jace are always thinking out something," Jack said and Jace couldn't help but agree. **_

"_**You rember that time when I was two and I told Hector that I was closer to you then mum?" Jace asked. Jack thought for a moment and then started laughing.**_

"_**How could I forget?" he asked.**_

"_**Yeah. That was what I was thinking about." Jace said and sighed as she looked up at the stars. Thinking of her mother, thinking of how much her life had changed in less then twenty four hours after all those years living with a false family. Yeah Jace was happy where she was. Back with her father on the Peal like it should have been. **_


	4. Angelica Teach

_Knock knock knock _"Come in!" Jace called from her part of the Captain's cabin. The door opened to reveal her father standing there. "Dad why did you knock?" Jace asked confused.

"To make sure you were decent love," Jack replied with a smirk. Jace rolled her eyes and hugged her father.

"Yes well thanks," Jace said smiling into her father's chest.

"Come on Land ho," Jack said and pulled the girl out onto the deck where she could see a beautiful island not to fare away. What Jace didn't know however was what she would find on said island.

Jace climbed into the rowing boat with her father and Maxie. "Dad why are we here?" Jace asked suddenly but Jack just smirked.

"You'll see love. You'll see," Jack replied. Jace nodded and leaned against Maxie because she felt tired. She hadn't slept last night as every time she closed her eyes she had nightmares. But she refused to tell her father because it would make her seem weak and she couldn't afford to look weak in front of him.

"Jace wake up," Jack said shaking his daughter awake. Jace sat up terrified, she had fallen asleep! But no nightmares had plagued her. She sighed in relief and looked at her father.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"I said wake up. We're here," he said. Jace looked around and sure enough they were on the beach slightly in the little rowing boat.

As the three walked around the island Jace began to sing. "Sueño de oro beso tus ojos,Sonrisas le esperan cuando te sueño,nena hermosa,No llores,Y voy a cantar una canción de que no sabe,Por lo tanto dormir,Si bien más que un reloj voy a sueño,muy querido,No llores,Y voy a cantar una canción de cuna." When she finished someone else began to sing the song and all three people turned around to see Angelica Teach standing behind them looking sad.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿cómo se sabe esa canción?" Angelica asked.

"Usted no me va a creer," Jace replied sadly.

"Pruébame!" Anglica snapped.

"Mi nombre es Jacinta Anglica Sparrow," Jace replied. Silance followed this and then Anglica screamed.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! JACINTA MURIÓ HACE OCHO AÑOS! USTED NO PUEDE SER ELLA! ¡NO PUEDES! IMITADOR!" Angelica screamed.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrar a usted que soy yo?" Jacinta asked despiratly. Jack's eyes lit up as he thought of something. All Sparrows have a special birth mark in the shape of a Sparrow flying over the water. But all have it in unique places so that no one can impersinate it.

"Jace show her your birthmark!" Jack said and turned around because he knew where the birthmark was as he had bathed her when she was a baby.

Jace unbuttoned her clothes and showed Angelica her brest. The birthmark went around the nipple. The nipple being used as the eye of the sparrow and the areola as the head. Anglice gasped and promptly fainted. Jace quikely did her buttons back up and ran to her mothers side.

"DAD! SHE FAINTED!" Jace yelled. Jack Sparrow chuckled and helped his daughter haul the mother into the row boat and back to the black pearl. This was going to be fund to explain Jack thought.

**TRANSLATIONS!**

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep,

pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,

Therefore sleep,

While over you a watch I'll keep.

Sleep,

pretty darling,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby.

"Who are you? How do you know that song?

"You won't belive me,"

"Try me!"

"My name is Jacinta Anglica Sparrow,"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! JACINTA DIED EIGHT YEARS AGO! YOU CAN NOT BE HER! YOU CAN'T! IMPERSONATOR!"

"What can I do to prove to you it's me?"


	5. Shipwreck Cove

It's been a week since the Sparrow's and Angelica were reunited. Angelica was still finding it hard to trust Jack but she was getting there. Jace was happy to have her family back in place but there was still one person in the family she wanted to meet.

Her grandfather was another of her favourite people in the family as he was a lot like her and her dad. Well I guess he would be as he is her father's father. "Man trying saying that when you're drunk," Jace mumbled to herself.

"Pardon?" her fathers voice asked from behind her making her jump.

"Never mind dad," Jace replied with a smile as she hugged her dad. "I was just thinking," she said and sighed at the end.

"You wanna go see me da' don' ya?" Jack asked looking down at Jace with a smile.

"How'd you know?" Jace asked looking up at her father.

"I can read minds," Jack replied and he looked out at the ocean.

"No really," Jace said looking at her father he turned back and smiled.

"You talk in your sleep," Jack replied and then ran off to the wheel to take the small family to shipwreck cove where they would find one Edward Teague.

When they arrived it was a big supprise to them when they saw the Queen Annes Revenge docked in the port. "Barbossa," Jace growled. "MAXWELL! MARTY! WELSHFAR! SATY WITH THE SHIP AND DO NOT LET ANYONE TAKE IT!" Jack yelled at the crew members.

"AYE CAP'AIN!" three voices yelled back. Jace followed her father into the meeting room of the clave. Sitting inside was Barbossa himself talking to Edward Teague and sighing every now and again.

"What do you mean my Jackie's dead?" Teague asked.

"Well I presume he is. I don' know for certain," Barbossa replied.

"I can' loose him as well as Jace," Teague growled.

"Well your ganna 'ave to put up wid me a lot longer then," Jack said starteling the two pirates who turned to the family and some of the crew memobros including Gibbs. Teague smiled,

"'Ello Jackie," he said.

"'Ello dad," Jack replied as he slung his arm over his daughters shouders.

"Why you go' a kid wid ya Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm hurt tha' you don' remember me Hector," Jace replied. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at the ten year old.

"Should I?" he asked.

"Yes you should. I aint chaned tha' much," Jace replied pouting.

"Jace?" Teague asked.

"Hello Grandfather," Jace replied.

"Oh buggering shitting hell!" Teague cried.


	6. The end

It took a while to convince Teague that he wasn't so drunk that he was hallucinating. It was actually quite funny but Jace wouldn't admit that when he was around. When they finally calmed him down he launched himself into hugging his son and Jace. "Yo Teague can't breath!" Jace gasped.

"What she said." Jack gasped also.

"Sorry." Teague said and composed himself.

The next hour was spent talking about Jace's life when she vanished. They all laghed about the stealing but became furious about the way she had been treated before running away.

Yep life was different now. Jace had her family back and she wasn't letting them go. In-fact she was addimant that they would have to put up with her for ever more just to piss them off.


End file.
